Un sueño de Kazama
by dimitrix
Summary: Kazama tiene un sueño que le lleva a lo mas recóndito de su pasado, ahí aprende todo lo malo que ha hecho a lo largo de los años, de una manera tan siniestra como perturbadora.


UN SUEÑO DE KAZAMA

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

PROLOGO

Kazama miraba por la habitación de su ventana la gran noche oscura. Pensar que después de unas horas estaría en el mismo lugar de siempre, una guardería simple con el mismo niño que le atormentaba la vida, nunca entendía como era posible que fuese amigo de un niño tan bocazas como el, se pasaba todo el día molestandolo tratándolo como si le gustase, que clase de niño le gusta hacer esa clase de gamberradas, el mundo era muy raro para el, y también el futuro. Cerro los ojos decidido a dormir para luego pensar que pasara después por la mañana.

De pronto todo se volvió negro, pero después se hizo la luz.

PARTE 1: MATERNIDAD

Caminaba lentamente por una extraña sala toda blanca, a su lado pasaba un grupo de gente sin rostros, solamente mostraban un grupo de estremecedores ojos luminiscentes que salían de donde se suponía que tenían los ojos. Luego se oyó un extraño gemido, decidió mirar para saber que era, entro en una sala y vio algo que le estremeció, estaba su madre, y su padre, sosteniendo a un pequeño bebe con un mechón de pelo azul oscuro, de pronto se dio cuenta, era el cuando había nacido, estaba en el hospital de donde nació, un recuerdo mostrado en una pequeña perspectiva. Los observaba detenidamente, ambos estaban contentos por tener a un niño tan maravilloso como el, lo querían, lo amaban, y todo porque querían que tuviera una vida perfecta. Entonces de pronto todo se le nubló, un grupo de cuadros con imágenes moviendose como si se tratasen de una película, se dirigían hacía el, le mostraba todo lo malo que les había hecho y sin pensar en todo el cariño que le daban, y así era como les recompensaba por su cariño, no podía estar mas arrepentido en su vida, fue tan grande, que le pareció que todo era demasiado pequeño para el, tanto que se quedo en la oscuridad.

PARTE 2: MADURACÍON

Como antes paso, estaba todo negro, pero luego se le ilumino la luz. Bajo lentamente hacía una casa mientras a su alrededor tenía una extraña aura transparente que reflejaba el cambio en el tiempo de aquel lugar, atravesó la casa como si nada, y siguió bajando hasta quedar parado delante de un niño vestido de uniforme.

Era el mismo de nuevo, otro recuerdo mas de una infancia que se estaba volviendo muy oscura. Observaba a su el del pasado, estaba muy contento porque ahora iba a ir a la guardería, había estado soñando esto durante mucho tiempo, de pronto se dio cuenta de otra cosa aún mas estremecedora, aquel niño estaba muy feliz por conocer gente y hacer amigos, mientras que el, se arrepentía de haber conocido a amigos tan estúpidos como los que tenía ahora, otra vez se estaba arrepintiendo de lo mismo, solo que se estaba volviendo cada vez mas insaciable.

PARTE 3: VOLUNTAD

La oscuridad se hacía cada vez mas grande a cada momento que caía en la culpa. Se volteo y observo a una extraña figura que pasaba de largo ante el a una velocidad muy lenta, tan lenta que pudo percatarse que estaba metido el mismo en una autobús con forma de gato rosa. Se dio cuenta, se dirigía a la guardería, el lugar del cual el niño del pasado tenía tantas ganas de ir. Intento de andar para perseguir aquel vehículo sombrío, pero de pronto se percato que el lugar donde estaba pisando, no existía, estaba pisando en la nada, y el autobús se marchaba en tierra firme, se dio cuenta de que algo no le estaba permitiendo seguir adelante, pero decidió que tenía la bastante fuerza de voluntad como para avanzar, se preparo para dar el salto. Salto, y desapareció en la oscuridad.

PARTE 4: SOCIEDAD

Cuando aterrizo, estuvo pisando el asfalto, pero no el mismo asfalto que antes, miro, y se percato de que estaba en otro lugar diferente, estaba delante de la guardería, había alcanzado el autobús sin darse cuenta, dio un paso hacía la entrada, y de pronto sintió como que avanzo mas pasos de los podía haber dado. Observaba como todos aquellos que antes estaban en aquel dia, el primer dia de guardería, se volvían invisibles con el tiempo, debido a que nunca los conoció, y cuando no se conoce a nadie, se vuelve invisible para la sociedad. Luego todo se volvió invisible para el también, pero entonces nació un nuevo trozo de recuerdo, uno que nunca olvidara, estaba el delante de aquellos niños que luego serían sus amigos, intento de acercarse a ellos para saber de que hablan, pero de pronto sintió que no podía moverse, era como si estuviera obligado a no acercarse a ellos por una razón, y se dio cuenta de porque, de pronto veía que otro niño, venía corriendo y se dirigía hacía el, ahora lo comprendió. El niño se choco contra el desparramandole contra el suelo, luego se levanto y le reprocho todo el mal que le hizo, a partir de ese momento ya no era el mismo niño contento por hacer amigos, era el niño que odiaba haber tenido amigos, se arrepintió otra vez de lo mismo, pero esta vez no se dejo llevar por la oscuridad negativa que estaba acumulando, se quedo tranquilo desapareciendo en las sombras, otro tipo de oscuridad.

PARTE 5: RELACION

Alzo la cabeza observando un extraño foco que le iluminaba la cara, era la luz de una lampara que le miraba, no sabía porque le miraba de esa forma, de pronto sintió el sonido de una risa. Avanzo por un pasillo todo oscuro y silencioso a su alrededor, de pronto entro en un lugar con mucha luz, y el fondo se desvaneció detrás de el. Delante se tenía otra vez a el, el del pasado, viendo una serie de dibujos animados que conocía muy bien, de pronto se oyó un timbre. Una extraña figura que se movía a una velocidad desmesurada, entraba en el lugar, era otra vez el niño cabezón. El niño le estaba preguntándole a el que estaba viendo, y el le contestaba nada interesante, pero luego el niño agarro el mando a distancia y cambió el canal que antes estaba puesto, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Se traumatizo al ver lo que estaba viendo, pero lo peor de todo, es que le decía siempre que lo que estaba mirando, era solo un programa para niños pequeños, entonces empezo una disputa absurda, la misma de siempre, se veía atemorizado al ver el aspecto que estaba poniendo, se notaba que se estaba enfadando, pero el aspecto que ponía, no era normal. De pronto se le giro y le mostró su cara, la cara de un monstruo, de una pesadilla. Se asusto, de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba por detrás, se giro, y observo la cara del superheroe del programa, mostraba una cara aterradora. Se atemorizo al verle, de pronto dijo una cosa:

"_NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS"_

No entendía que quería decir, pero al ver él del pasado, convertido en una agonía con forma humana, se dio cuenta de que se estaba enfadando con un niño al que le gustaba el programa, no tenía sentimientos, le estaba reprochando por gustarle, que clase de amigo es ese, el que le reprocha todo aquello que le gusta, no hay perdón, para las personas sin sentimientos. Todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo, y lo único que se veía, era la misma frase de antes, escrita con sangre.

PARTE 6: CULPABILIDAD

Estaba harto de ver aquellas imágenes, pero le ayudaban a comprender, que todo lo que conocía, no era igual a como lo pensó por primera vez. De pronto se oyó otro ruido extraño, como de agua cayendo rápidamente, avanzo por otro recorrido oscuro, por delante, había una ducha encendida, no entendía que hacía ahí, pero veía que había alguien dentro, avanzo lentamente, no sabía quien estaba dentro duchándose, pero sintió las ganas de abrir la puerta, la abrió. Y observo a una mujer pequeña desnuda, con todo el agua en su cuerpo, no se le veía la cara pero se notaba que era preciosa, no pudo contener la respiración al verla, de pronto aquella mujer le agarro del brazo y le arrastro hacía dentro. Cuando entro, estaba todo desnudo, como si cuando hubiese entrado, le hubiese desaparecido completamente la ropa, se fijo en la mujer, no sentía compasión ni nada, solo pasión por el. La mujer aparto su pelo, y luego se acerco a el, lo suficiente como para besarle apasionadamente, le gusto lo que sentía. Ambos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente sin parar, estaban atrapados en un clímax sexual del que no se podía escapar. Durante un rato, no pudo contenerse, hasta que de pronto se fijo en el rostro de la mujer, no era una mujer, era el niño cabezón con apariencia de mujer, se atemorizo porque se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho con un hombro, era lo mas asqueroso y aterrador que había hecho en su vida. Salió rápidamente de la ducha, y en ese momento, la ducha con el niño, se desvanecieron en una sola imagen. Ya no comprendía nada, había visto cosas, y había hecho cosas de las que se atemorizaba, de pronto sintió una gigantesca voz, se giro y observo la cara de todos sus amigos formando un circulo alrededor de el, todos les reprochaban por no haberles tratado como uno mas para el, de pronto apareció el niño cabezón vestido de la misma forma que en la ducha, diciendole, que porque se dejo alejarse de el, es que acaso no era su amigo, entonces se dio cuenta, hacérselo con el solo era un ejemplo de como hacía para alejarse de ellos, que se estaba sintiendo tan culpable por tener unos amigos como ellos, que ahora todos venían a por el, para consumirle en la mayor oscuridad jamas existida, la desolación. Pero sintió tanta rabia por lo que había pasado, que con su propia fuerza de voluntad, destruyo la oscuridad que le envolvía a su alrededor, haciendo que su culpabilidad se desvaneciese. Había sido perdonado, por el pasado.

EPILOGO

Se despertó, resulto ser que todo era nada mas que un sueño, un sueño para hacerle aprender que tenía una vida perfecta después de todo, tenía unos amigos al que le querían, y no como lo que el pensaba que tendría le gustase o no.

Se levanto de la cama, y se dispuso irse a la guardería, donde estaban sus amigos, pero ahora decidido ha ganarse su confianza, porque este era el mundo en que vivía, y tenía que ganarse su amistad, tenía que ganarse su mundo perfecto.

FIN

**A veces cuando piensas que todo va a ser como tu lo piensas, no lo va a ser de verdad, y cuando veas que es perfecto después de todo, tendrás que ganartelo, porque esos pensamientos, pueden llevárte a la desesperación, y en algunos casos pueden ser muy siniestros y oscuros.**

**-Dimitrix.**


End file.
